


乌龙茶和烤肉

by Matsumotokabocya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotokabocya/pseuds/Matsumotokabocya
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	乌龙茶和烤肉

樱井翔是一个富有人格魅力的好学生会会长，长得好看且对朋友们很温柔，偶尔流露出的小天然，虽然一头张扬的黄发，但是只能糊弄外人，与他交好的朋友们谁见到樱井翔不是想上手Rua一下呢。

上田龙也是崇拜樱井翔的，因为憧憬而想结识樱井，因缘巧合下，他们的关系亲近了，成了大哥和小弟的关系，以樱井翔为中心，发展的一群迷弟，有了大哥会这个小圈子。

耿直如上田，总打扮成一副不良，只要他在，没有人敢靠近樱井，除了樱井的熟人，因为都是上田的前辈，他不能逾越，但是他也会用不太温和的目光，彰显他的存在。

樱井翔也因此省去了许多不必要的叨唠，生人勿进，熟人勿扰，忙着学生会和工作实习的大四生，乐得其所，也没多做阻止上田。

独来独往的樱井翔，却有一个专属小尾巴，倒不是说甩不掉，不如说是他抱着捧着这个小尾巴。松本小尾巴是低他两级的学弟，相识于中学。最初松本小包子憧憬着酷男孩樱井翔，一直贴着豆丁从撒娇到示好，高中时因为樱井翔将他当做自己的责任对他太过严厉，又遇到松本的叛逆期，冷战与疏离占据了大部分时间，好在后来他们重归于好，甚至更好。

与松本一直崇拜的感情不同，他对松本润的感情在友人过渡到家人半途中岔路去了恋人方向，并一路狂奔，加足马路，刹车失灵，等到他反应过来，把松本润当做自己的责任，在这时候他已经把松本纳入最亲近的人范畴了。

他们一起在大雨里奔跑、一起看演唱会、街上看到松本会感兴趣的东西，会买下送给他，听到有人误会他，会第一个上前解释，松本是个温柔的人。

樱井翔打算把喜爱埋在心底，直到有天喝醉的松本润，打电话喊着樱井翔中奖，坏心的他逗弄醉猫，问礼物是什么。

“是男朋友噢！ふふふ——”

樱井翔呆住了，差点手机没拿稳，往地板砸了。

“蛤？”

“喜欢，最喜欢翔くん了——”

所以，他藏在心底的单恋是双箭头？

樱井翔惊得在心底刨了刨，找到埋藏起来的那份感情，反射弧太长，让电话那头以为自己被拒绝，险些造成松本傲娇的远离。

做朋友的路上他们磕磕绊绊，交往以后倒是顺顺利利，各自成长，而且太过熟识，对彼此的性情了然于心，少了许多磨合的过程。

他们约会的时候，上田龙也自然不会在，樱井和松本的恋爱关系他也不知道，樱井很少会在他面前提起。上田对松本的认识只在于大家外出一起聚会喝酒时候，是爱闹腾的那个，朋友又多，再多的了解就没有了。

但是他没想到在一个傍晚，他与樱井翔在学校附近的烤肉店包厢里吃饭，樱井接了个电话，进门就说松本润也要来。

在等上菜的时候，上田去洗手间回来，刚靠近就听到松本和樱井交谈的声音，他站在不远处能看到里面。

“实习辛苦了翔くん——”松本润说话的时候整个人挂在樱井翔身上，而樱井翔低头在弄着蘸料，任由身旁的人从侧边环抱他。

“烤肉汁这么多够吗？”樱井翔侧目问松本。

“不够，再多点。”松本润趴在樱井翔的肩膀，上田心想，幸好松本是短下巴，不然大哥的肩膀会疼的。

等等，为什么这个人趴在大哥的肩膀上，大哥神圣不可侵犯，松本润怎么可以！

上田快冲上去，只见自家大哥又拿起烤肉酱的瓶子，又添了一些在蘸料盘上，“不够再加？”

“唔……”松本润歪了歪脑袋做出沉思的动作，最后同意了樱井的提议。

然后，松本润又和没骨头一样，软倒在樱井翔的肩颈处，他们说话的声音渐渐变小，只有他们能听到，上田低着头攥紧拳头大步流星回去。

气势如虹，把松本润吓了一跳，尤其是在上田‘腾’的一声坐下，感受到对方在用眼神警告自己，松本不遗余力瞪了回去。

樱井翔的大fan？和我比？你还嫩着吧。

松本润不动声色，箍着樱井翔的双臂用力，樱井翔才从调料的瓶瓶罐罐里抬头。

“哟，上田回来了，潤，蘸料你放过去。”樱井翔把装好的调料盘放在松本侧，再调配自己的蘸料，原本想着一个是恋人一个是好友，相处比较随意便没多招呼上田，直到他收获了一个吻。

松本润落在他脸侧一个滚烫还带着乌龙茶味道的吻。

樱井翔侧头不解看他，这时候才发现松本润和上田龙也之间僵持的气氛。

想起之前聚会时候，有人曾在他们面前提起上田和樱井的趣事，提道上田做过的事，松本润也干过。

“松润不还说过——翔くん是我一个人的翔くん。那个上田虽然没有这么说，但是他用实际行动警告了所有靠近翔ちゃん的人。就好像是第二个松本润一样。”这是来自朋友的打趣。

“上田是上田，松润是松润啦。”因为在场的人太多，樱井翔没有多说他和松本润的关系，心想，男朋友和朋友能一样吗！

说者无心，听者有意，面对面坐着的松本和上田，中间摆着烤盘，松本主动接过分食的工作，在烤肉时候与樱井翔聊天，说着许多只有两人才知道的话题，上田坐在对面，就像是陪同上桌的保镖，还要吃狗粮的那种。

“给，你爱吃的。”夹着樱井翔喜欢吃的部位，放在他碟里，同时也夹了一块给上田。

“唔，好吃——”樱井翔享受着美味，又喝了一口啤酒，只见松本润面前只放了乌龙茶。

“你今天不喝酒吗？”

“唔，我开了车，等下可以送你回去。”松本润说完，上田露出疑惑的表情，樱井翔给忙着烤肉的人解释。

“他到拿驾照的年龄就去考了，偶尔也会开车出来。”

“等下要是太晚了，直接我那边睡？”

“明天还要上课——”话说一半，却又暧昧的。

“就只是睡觉。”樱井翔眨着大眼睛，用纯良又无辜的眼神看松本，对面的人果然同意了。

不是强势胜似强势的拍板，把恋人安排得明明白白。

自家大哥旁若无人和松本对话，如果他还没听出这俩人是什么关系他多半是喝酒喝醉了，他今天只喝一口嗨棒。

但这不妨他认为自己不该在包厢里，应该在车底。

一顿饭，上田食不下咽，烤盘上滋滋作响的美味，他都提不起兴趣，因为他遇到了对手，并且他知道自己在维护樱井翔这件事上，无法打败对方，挫败感久久围绕着他。

在店门口分开的时候，松本润和大哥十指紧扣，他们向自己挥手说再见，上田礼貌告别，留下了一个萧瑟的背影。

今天的上田龙也，知道了樱井翔的恋爱对象，明明该高兴自己和大哥更亲近了，却怅然若失，他需要时间去寻找为何会有这个感觉的答案。

在路上，樱井翔坐在副驾驶，看开车的人心情颇好，问他发生了什么，松本润撇了一眼樱井翔，哼哼哧哧没说话。

松本润是绝对不会告诉樱井翔，他在刚刚无声的战役中，向人宣誓自己樱井翔大饭身份的主权，说出来眼前这个人肯定会嘚瑟得尾巴翘起来。


End file.
